The Untitled: Story 3
by Siamese Surfer
Summary: The Untitled: :a book of Miscellaneous Random Stories Designed to make people rethink their views of life: OMG! A Mary Sue!
1. Part 1

As begins the third story of the book of The Untitled.

Rated T for teen for: Mild, offensive language from and to characters, some laughableness, and some concepts strange to a logistical mind. But, really, nothin' bad 'bout it at all!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of the show ATLA, I'm sorry, but if you think that, you need to get your head checked.

Note: This Third Story may seem a bit:ahem, how should I say it, STRANGE if you have not read the first Two Storys In the book of The Untitled. Just F.Y.I.

The sun Glowed dimly as it reflected across the snowy plain the day the Portal to the human world was closed.

The scarred Prince sat alone outside of the Tent as he waited for our meeting to finish. He thought, 'How strange it is that they can hear my thoughts even though the Thought Hearing Machine is not being operated.' His mind flashed back to the day the THM was first used. 'That crazy girl, ruining my love for Jack by introducing him to Katara, I mean Kit-Kat'. He thrust his fist into the air as he remembered how he was expelled from the daily Random meeting. 'If only I hadn't used that leaf blower!' he thought. (:Oo:)

A purple-haired scruffy looking teenage girl stormed out of the crimson tent, and exclaimed, "These matters are too much for me to handle! Since when do I write like this?" I stomped my foot on the ground.

Aang walked out and asked, "How can this be? I mean, none of this stuff you're writing is funny let alone random! Is something wrong?"

I turned around and thought hard, " It has to be a…a…..a….a….a…" I stuttered. Katara emerged from the abyss known as the Tent, "You mean

…a…a…a…a…a…no! It can't be a," She shook where she stood. The fifteen-year-young, brown-haired human Jack also came out of the tent, "So…a…wait….it cant be a…. NO!" he put his arms around Katara and buried his face in her shoulder; shaking in unison.

Both Zuko and I Fumed at the sight of this annoying couple, and then Zuko realized his own stupidity because he had no idea what they were talking about, "What's an 'a…'?" he asked.

We all whirled around simultaneously and glared at Zuko. "We mean a Mary Sue is in the vicinity and is causing Shirakura to write…..write…WELL! SHE NEVER WRITES WELL!" Aang replied, receiving a smack on the face from moi. (:haha:)

Zuko picked up a pointy stick and started to draw in the dirt. "What the heck is a Mary Sue!" he shouted out in confusion, but, unfortunately, no desired answer came.

"Don't worry sweetie, it doesn't need to be said." Came an alluring voice from behind the bushes.

And so emerged the most beautiful woman, with an aura of angelic presence.

She had timid amber eyes and the most beautiful long brown hair.

She had silver-grey eyes and a waterfall of golden blonde hair.

She had deep black eyes with a beautiful head of gleaming-white hair.

She had the most electrifying olive eyes and dark-sienna hair.

She had deep golden eyes, over laden with deep-ash blonde hair.

Yet, I, being an author and FanFic fanatic(:in Russian accent: Haha, look, I make pun…:), knew and saw truly what this woman really was. An old hag, draped in a deep grey cloak, with her salt-and-pepper hair pulled back into a untidy bun with ominous, glaring brown eyes overshadowed by the wrinkles laying across her face (:that was a mouthful:); the expression of a statue etched out of marble. Royalty, for sure. This was the big kahunna. From the expression on their faces I gathered that they all saw an ideal persona of their own. If they all saw differently, that this had to be the Mary Sue queen. If she's here, that means we're all in serious doo-doo.

Zuko started to drool. Just perfect….

If she stayed too long, all of us may be dragged into the netherworld in which all Mary Sues and Gary Stus lived, if that is even the truth that they 'live'. They are more or less are just THERE.

There was a loud thundering noise in the distance, which sent everyone's head turning in it's direction. A little pink, sunglasses wearing, wind up bunny with a gigantic drum emerged from the bushes. It neared the center of the clearing, it turned in around, waving it's drumsticks around in tiny circles, then continued in the direction it was heading

OPRAH MY DEVOTED READERS! I'm sorry that this was not all that random, but I decided to have the Book of the Untitled slow down a bit, appeal to a larger audience, and get into a better plot. After all, the world DOES revolve around me! Teehee! Oh, this Story may or may not exceed the usual 3-4 parts. But please, read on!

Now, for the paragraph that gets more people to read the rest of the story when it comes out.

:In that movie-preview-dude voice:

When a Meeting gets out of control, a mysterious woman appears, wreaking havoc on the serenity of the camp. How will they survive this attack of an old hag? And will they find out how the Engizr (:uhhh, I'll explain later:) bunny got here? Stay tuned to find out!

Well then, now that's done, I can start on the next section!

Oh, don't worry about me, my writing won't stay this calm for long!

P.S. sorry it took soo long for this Story to come out. My internet's been down… :tear:

Your humourist,

-Shirakura


	2. Part 2

Okay, here goes part 2!

Note: Watch it, it gets a little more random as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA. I do own myself, Jack, and the Big Machine Bleeper Dude (BMBD); who has not had a job to do since the start of this story.

Jack: YOU own US?

Me: You betchya bottom dollar I do:waves around signed contract:

Jack: Hmph

Bmbd: BAAAA….

Me: You must be really bored…

Okay, here we go!

Now that I have analyzed the problem, the story can be written a little more, HUMOUROSLY.

The Mary Sue queen watched the Engizr (sorry, the story might be deleted if I say the full name) bunny thump off before she made any move. Zuko lunged foreword, grabbing a hula-ing Momo (:again, I advise you to read the beginning 2 Storys (spelt incorrectly for a reason) if you have NO idea what Momo is doing. Gawsh, lets just get back to the Story:), and thrusting it into the porcelain face of the beautiful, mysterious woman.

"This is for you, My Love! Your eyes are beautiful pools of mud puddles!" He looked up, and just happened to make eye-contact with her. And again, he started to drool.

Katara popped up, her eyes big and gleaming as if she were a chibi character out of an anime. "I am not mad at you at all for stealing Zuko away like that. Because all of the Fangirls know that It will end up me and Aang in the end! I will be a little jealous at first, but I will, in turn, learn to love you as the others do, and we can be all one big happy family!" Only The BMBD and I cringed at her bad grammar, but everyone's attention was drawn to the Native-American dance Aang was doing.

"Oi Ya HeeEEeeeeEeY! OkaoNNNNNOMaKik ba BEEEEEEEPPPPPP" Apparently Aang swore in some foreign language that the BMBD just HAPPENED to speak, and that gave him a job to do (:thumbs up to the BMBD:).

Jack joined Aang in the Native-American dance he was doing. Well, the Mary Sue queen likes to give OOCness all around!

"Why, Hello my beautiful subjects!" She said, making everyone gleam with pride (:well, almost everyone:)

Suddenly, the but-ugly, fat-ass Ozai flew overhead and had a crash landing on MY tent. He managed to get up, and asked, "Hey, does anyone know why there was a gigantic hole in the middle of the sky?" Only Aang and Jack were listening, because I was mourning over my poor smashed tent, and the BMBD was busy listening to his new Tool cd (:Come to think of it, I have never described the BMBD, have I? Okay, imagine this, a 14-year-young Emo-Goth-Surfer Dude. Got it? Not much brains, but he is useful in special ways.:).

Jack thought for a second, and asked, "Was it a plot hole?"

The disgusting Ozai shook his head, "NO, but whatever it was I closed it" He reverted his attention to eyeing Aang, "Don't I know you?" before Aang could answer, The Mary Sue caught Ozai at a glance.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

:silence:

Apparently the ugliness of Ozai made the Mary Sue go boom.

Hey, there's an idea for another Ozai game! Pretend that someone (like a friend, or a sibling) is Ozai, then show them to your worst enemy! TEEHEE!

Anyways…

The slime of Mary Sue was covering everything, except Aang, Jack, the BMBD and I. Aang was hiding behind a tree (from Ozai, of course! After what happened to him in the red dress...), Jack went off to investigate the hole in the sky, The BMBD was sitting in the BBM (big bleeper machine. Wait. I haven't explained what that looks like, either. Imagine a gigantic metal cube with buttons and the like. Now imagine a tiny little grove in it with a pink futon chair and the main control panel in front of him. Now put the dude with long, black hair and orange eyes (oh the wonder of colored contacts!) in that seat. Okay………… too much discription for one paragraph… at least for me……. I don't want to get a brain overload and end up like that Mary Sue….. ew…… wait… the BBM has legs, too. It's like Howl's castle…. Owww…..my brain…..)

What the hell? Sokka hasn't had a speaking role in the whole thing!

:over to Jack:

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! I am in soo much trouble!" That was Jack's reply when he realized that the PORTAL to the HUMAN WORLD was closed. That means…

:over in L.A.:

Sokka is at the casino. Unfortunately he doesn't know that we don't hit people in the head with boomerangs to get coins.

Well. It looks like he went exploring and is locked out of the Avatar world...Oh dear...

* * *

Well, I had a lot more fun writing this than the first one...

I hate Mary Sues...

:yawn:

I wonder whatever happened to Kayla...

Oh wait, she's in Hawaii WITHOUT ME.

Your Humourist,

-Shirakura


End file.
